Rap is a Man's Soul!
ラップは漢の魂だ! 無理を通して道理を蹴っ飛ばす!俺たち大グレン団のテーマを耳の穴かっぽじってよ~く聴きやがれ!! (Rap wa Kan no Tamashii da! Muri wo Toushite Douri wo Kettobasu! Ore Tachi dai Gurren Dan no Theme wo Mimi no Ana Kappo Jitte yo~ Kukiki Yagare!!, lit. "Rap is a Man's Soul! Kick Logic to the Curb! Listen With Ears Wide Open to the Theme of the Dai-Gurren Brigade!!") is a song played all throughout Gurren Lagann. It is notably played during a crucial or pivoting point in the series. The song is best known for it's powerful chanting of, "Row! Row! Fight the power!" The music is written by Taku Iwasaki and performed by Tarantula of Spontania. Lyrics Do the impossible! See the invisible! Raw! Raw! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do, Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh, This is theme of the "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Power to the peeps, power for the dream, Still missing piece scatterings, so incomplete. We be the most incredible soldiers from underground, See how easy they all fall down. Digging through the core to see the light, Let's get out of here, babe, that's the way to survive! Yeah, top of the head, I'm on the set, Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet? 'cuz a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain, If you wanna get by, no pain, no gain. Wow! Fakers wanna test me again? Sorry, my rhyme's gonna stunt your brain, yo! I'm still struggling for some straight-up skill, We're gonna make it a-happen with our crazy rap skill! Get ready to rumble, now be the time, uh-huh, If you ain't know, now you know. (Good luck, fellas!) Do the impossible! See the invisible! Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do, Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh, This is theme of the "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Second verse is dedicated to the real peeps, What we got to say is so real thing, 'cuz, Revolution ain't never gonna televise, Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype! Open your third eye, seeing through the overground! I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground! Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor, "G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma! Do the impossible! See the invisible! Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do, Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh, This is theme of the "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Do the impossible! See the invisible! Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do, Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh, This is theme of the "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Variations *仕方ねえ!1分20秒だけ媚びてやる (Shikatanee! 1-Bu 2-Kyou Da Ke Kobite Yaru, lit. "''No Way! 1m 20s to Suck It Up!"): A shortened, instrumental version that plays at the beginning of every episode. *ラップは漢の魂だ! 己を信じて天を指差す怒涛の男・カミナ様のテーマを耳の穴かっぽじってよ~く聴きやがれ!! (Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii da! Onore wo Shinjite Ten wo Yubisasu Dotou no Otoko Kamina-sama no Teema wo Mimi no Ana Kappojitte Yo~ku Kikiyagare!, ''lit. "''Rap is a Man's Soul! Clean Out Your Ears and Listen Real Close to the Theme of the Boisterous Man Who Believes in Himself and Points to the Heavens, the Great Lord Kamina!!"): An identical piece other than the darker instrumentation. It is also considered the official theme of Kamina. *愛・掴みます (Ai Tsukamimasu, ''lit. "Love-Catch"): 4 short stings from ラップは漢の魂だ! 己を信じて天を指差す怒涛の男・カミナ様のテーマを耳の穴かっぽじってよ~く聴きやがれ!! that play during every episode during the eye-catches. *ラップは漢の魂……だった…よな… (Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii......Dattta...Yo Na..., lit. "Rap is a Man's......Soul...Right...?"): a slower, somber version of the piece that plays during Simon's arrest. *"Libera me" from hell: a version that plays during the final three episodes, that also features alternate lyrics from a Roman Catholic responsary, Líbera Me. __INDEX__ Category:Music